


Friends?

by editorbit



Series: Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editorbit/pseuds/editorbit
Summary: Another night, another Draco and Harry hang-out at night. You know how sworn enemies are.(Part Ten of Draco and Harry’s civil encounters at night)





	1. Chapter 1

"You know, you could say we’re almost friends now." 

Harry glanced over at the blond sitting a metre or so away, head resting against the railing, knees bent and arms crossed over his chest. His eyes had been closed, but they were now staring back at him. "I’m sorry? Friends?" He scoffed, tilting his head back and looking up at the ceiling. "You’re delusional, Potter."

"Enemies don’t sit up at night, drink hot chocolate and look at the view, Malfoy. I think that makes you the delusional one here." Draco looked back down at him, then his wand resting on top of his cloak just beside him, though he didn’t move to take it.  
Was Harry finally getting sleepy and his mind playing tricks on him or was Draco going soft on him? A few hours earlier and he’d reached for that wand no questions asked. Draco was an odd one at times, especially at night.

For a moment he almost changed his mind, thinking maybe his mind was indeed playing tricks on him. This was Draco Malfoy after all. Draco reached for his wand. Noticing Harry looking, perhaps also his hand inching towards his own wand placed a good half a metre away, he paused. "I’m not planning on killing you if that’s what you think." 

"Yeah, I knew that," Harry replied, instead going for his cloak as well. It had gotten a bit chilly. The wind had picked up a little in the otherwise quiet, almost warm night. "I’ll save that for another time," Draco continued and Harry paused again. That tone had sounded way too serious to be a joke. Was that a joke?Though, Draco didn’t make jokes. Draco rolled his eyes, scoffed and glared. He didn’t make jokes. At least not nice ones.

"I’m kidding. Can’t you take a joke?" Draco let out a breath of air that almost made him sound like he was a little amused. "I’m not planning on killing you," he said, adding pressure on the word "you". He got quiet for a moment. "Or anyone," he added an awkward silence later. "I’m not killing anyone. Do you think that highly of me?" Once again he got his cocky attitude back. 

"I mean..." Draco raised an eyebrow. "No. Of course not."

Harry grabbed his cloak like he - obviously - had meant to do, shaking off his wand that had been laying on it. He’d perhaps given it a much harsher shake than he had meant to and the wand did sort of a flip before it started rolling. He hadn’t noticed before it was almost too late, the edge getting closer and closer.   
He was about to reach out and get it, not very interested in going all the way down to retrieve it, but Draco beat him to it. Just before his wand rolled off the edge, as if by magic - though probably just luck - Draco caught it. Almost falling over he used his free hand to support himself. 

Harry reached out to take it. That was really close. One more second and he’d be spending the rest of the night looking for that wand, not to mention the time it’d take to get down there. He’d rather be sleeping, or at least be in bed trying to sleep.   
"Thanks." He went to take the wand.

His hand wrapped around Draco’s wrist, pulling it closer a little too harshly. Draco once again had to use his other hand to support himself, stopping himself from falling over and knocking his head on the floor. "What are you doing, Potter?" he spat as he tried to pull his hand back, dropping Harry’s wand in the process. "Let go."  
But Harry was reluctant to let go. He’d seen something as the other had reached out for his wand. Something suspicious. Something on Draco’s forearm, spreading across his skin. He had to see what it was. If it was what he thought it was. But it couldn’t be. Right? 

Draco’s struggling stopped and Harry went to pull at his sleeve. However, at that moment he noticed something flying out into the dark night. His grip loosened just a little, giving the blond the opportunity to pull away. He scooted backwards, picking up his wand. 

The wand now pointed at him didn’t seem to bother him. What did bother him was what he’d just seen flying over the railing. He scrambled to his feet and looked over the railing. 

"Did you just throw my wand?" He squinted, but saw nothing. "You bet I did," Draco replied, wand still in hand. "Good luck finding it," he spat. "How about you look for your intellect while you’re at it? You’re clearly lacking it." He stepped closer. "You better stay out of my business from now on, Potter, if you know what’s good for you. Or that wand won’t be the only thing going over this railing."

"No. It won’t be." 

Draco didn’t get time to think about what he meant before it happened. Honestly, he should’ve been gripping that wand a little harder. Harry had pulled it out of his hand like it was nothing before sending it flying over the railing as well. "Good luck finding that." 

The Gryffindor was gone before he could get his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

The doorms were dark and quiet when he got back. It had to be at least four am. It’d been a struggle and a half to find his way back with no light. He’d walked to and from the astronomy tower enough times to have memorised the route by now, but still. Walking through Hogwarts in the middle of the night without any light wasn’t easy. 

He could’ve went for his wand, but he didn’t bother. In just a few hours classes started and he needed at least an hour or so of sleep. And if he wanted those hours of sleep, he didn’t have time to search for his wand that was currently somewhere outside, thanks to Harry Potter. It would be like finding a needle in a haystack, almost literally.   
If he got time tomorrow, or today actually, morning, he could go search for it. And maybe give Harry what he deserved afterwards, as he didn’t get the opportunity to do so earlier. 

He walked as quietly as he could over to his bed, not even bothering to change. What was the point anyway? He’d only be wearing his pyjamas for maximum three hours or so anyway before changing into his uniform.  
He shrugged off his coat and kicked off his shoes, placing them down among his other things, still trying to stay quiet. If anyone woke up and saw him fully dressed in the middle of the night, they’d ask questions. What was he going to say? That he was just hanging out with Harry Potter? Bothering him? That wasn’t exactly a complete lie and could probably be a good excuse. 

Nothing but snores were heard as he got under the blankets, sighing as he had finally gotten to bed. He closed his eyes and turned to his side, trying to find a good sleeping position so he could just go to sleep already. He didn’t have all night.   
He turned, which changed nothing. Had his pillow always been this lumpy and uncomfortable? 

He brought his hand up to put under his head, hoping that’d solve it. He sighed. Still lumpy. Had someone switched pillows or something? Sitting up he gave the pillow a little shake, trying to even it out somehow. As he did, something fell out of it and he fumbled in the dark for whatever it was interrupting his sleep. 

His wand. Harry had brought it back for him. Why?


End file.
